Black Bellamy
Bounty : 50,000 pounds #Non Friends : Pirate Captain, Pegleg Hastings and Cutlass Lizz #His target is to win the Pirate Of The Year awards and every time take down his enemy, the Pirate Captain he has no prove to show Pirate Captain "Read it and weep, you coves. Thats right ! Black Bellamy is not gonna be the Pirate Of The Year ! Again. Black Bellamy The Worst '''is the secondary antagonist of the movie. He is the mean pirate on the Seven Seas, multi-winner of the Pirate Of The Year Award and the long-term nemesis of the Pirate Captain. At the beginning of the movie, Bellamy had the highest Bounty of all Pirates. Personality Bellamy is a nasty, cruel and mischievous man who is the sort of pirate who makes dramatic entrances by surfing across sea of gold coughed up by a whale, he wants nothing more than to push the Pirate Captain's buttons, which is something he excels at. Relationship The Pirate Captain The Pirate Captain is Bellamy's long-time nemesis who always denies the Pirate Captain the Pirate Of The Year award and calls him a loser at every turn and moment. Every time The Pirate Captain tries to win, Bellamy always wins. One day, the Pirate Captain arrived to Blood Island, thinking that he will win this time. But after the coming of Pegleg Hastings and Cutlass Liz, Bellamy shows up out of the mouth of a whale and than he shoot two bullets and then comes a river of golden Doubloons out of the Whale. When the Pirate Of The Year competition began, Black Bellamy found out from the newspapers that the Pirate Captain is no longer a Pirate and then he show this to the audience, causing the Pirate King to take him away the Award. At the end of the movie, he was seen in Barnacle's Face siting and jealously looking the new Wanted of the Pirate Captain with Pegleg Hastings and Cutlass Liz in the background. Then, the Pirate King shows up and takes the award away from him because he is no longer worthy of the award due to the Pirate Captain's new found infamy. The Pirate King Bellamy isn’t a winner of the Pirate Of The Year Awards because he always brings the biggest booty of all Pirates and because he is the most famous Pirate on the Seven Seas, the Pirate Captain always tries to win the Awards. When he shows the audience and the Pirate King that the Captain is no longer a pirate, he took away the Award and he was happy that he take down the Pirate Captain again, at the end of the movie, the Pirate King shows up and steals the award away from him because he is no longer worthy of the award due to the Pirate Captain's new found infamy.he’s not giving up to say something to Bellamy is I‘ll have to win the Pirate of the year Awards Other Pirates Bellamy doesn't care so much for the other Pirates because he think only for himself and his reputation, he only want to win the Awards and become so much popular than the other Pirates on the all Seven Seas and that everyone fears of him. Bellamy's Giant Whale Bellamy just uses his whale to make breathtaking entrances and that is it.' Gallery Image-EBD9 4FBF9C14.jpg|Bellamy's entrance Pirates band 2.png Vlcsnap-00054.png The-pirates-band-of-misfitsCAHIOI1N.jpg|Bellamy at the Pirate of the Year Award 51119977.jpg The-pirates-band-of-misfits (1).jpg The-pirates-band-of-misfits 2.jpg Piratesmisfits1138.jpg D6ec573904.jpg|Bellamy gets his prize taken away by The Pirate King UwE46.png|Bellamy being laughed at by Pegleg Hastings and Cutlass Liz after his prize was taken away Others The-pirates-band-of-misfits-black-bellamy.jpg|Bellamy's wanted poster PIR CA13.png|Bellamy's full body BlackBellamy Pirates model.jpg|A model of Bellamy Pirates4Modal.jpg|Pegleg Hastings (Left), Bellamy and Cutlass Liz (Right) 432108 378564295505930 2022543480 n.jpg 468419 297948960258455 169400003113352 759779 855155761 o.jpg '''' Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:Villains